


Challenging

by CavannaRose



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Shooting Guns, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: I watched one season of Wynonna Earp and I am so sorry. XD





	Challenging

"Dolls!" Wynonna's voice cut through the firefight, leaving a momentary swath of silence in the air around her. Even the revenants they were trying to hold off paused as the troublesome Earp heir sprinted across the field, arriving at the agent's side just as he collapsed into the dust. She quickly took a knee beside him, a wary eye trained on the infamous Bobo Del Rey who stood mere feet away. She hadn't abandoned all sense, and as she crouched beside her fallen companion, the barrel of Peacemaker, held in an unshaking hand, was aimed right at the forehead of the monstrous ringleader.

"You've taken too much from me already, you bastard. If you are even a quarter smart as you think you are, you and your red-eyed groupies will get gone in two shakes so I can get Dolls to the hospital. Got it?"

Adjusting the heavy weight of his fur jacket, the criminal kept his own blue eyes locked on the famous gun, safely cradled in the hand of yet another Earp. "And if I ain't inclined to be bossed around by some two-bit whore with an old gun?" He leered down at her, the combination of his height and her position close to the ground making her seem that much smaller.

Unsettled by the height difference, Wynonna stood, straddling the still-bleeding Dolls and steadying the gun further with her other hand. "Then I end the lot of you, starting with yourself Del Rey. I'm not playing here. You've got to the count of three to decide. One."

Bobo looked down at the legendary piece, barrel beginning to glow red and cursed. He was so close to his goal, and still this scrap of a female challenged him. Wynonna had him to rights where he stood, and they both knew it. "Better move fast, girlie. You're friend is starting to look awfully pale." Jerking his head. Bobo watched as his men slowly dissipated, not moving an inch til the last was out of sight. Once they were all clear he stepped forward, grinning as he resisted the burn from Peacemaker. "Just remember, I had both your sisters eating out of my hand, girl. In the end, you won't be any different."

Wynonna looked him dead in the eye, face a mask of resolve. "Two." She grated out, enunciating clearly, cocking the pistol. She was relieved that her voice didn't shake.

Hissing a bit as the gun finally began to burn, he stepped away, turning his back on the girl and whistling a cheerful tune. Once his face was out of her sight, though, was written a story contradictory to the joyous notes that dropped from his lips. On his face, was written the death of Wynonna Earp.

With the revenants gone, the woman dropped to Dolls' side, checking his vitals desperately. Whispering a small gratitude, she found a heartbeat, albeit weak and thready. Ripping strips off the bottom of her shirt, she made a makeshift bandage before pulling out her phone to dial 911. A small shriek escaped her as a hand clasped her wrist. Dolls was breathing heavily, sweat coating his brow. "No hospital. On my phone... dial 8." The hesitation must have shown in her eyes, because he tightened his hold on her arm. "Please."

Finally acceding, she fished the phone out of his jacket and hit the speed dial. Instead of ringing she heard a strange series of dial tones. "Umm... hello? Agent Dolls has been shot, I don't know if he is going to make it-"

"Acknowledged."

The line went dead, and Wynonna looked from her partner to the phone and back again. Dolls' eyes were closed and he was turning a rather concerning shade of grey. Deciding that questions were for later, she pocketed both her phone and his, sitting on the ground beside the Agent that had caused her so much trouble lately. Perhaps their partnership was unorthodox, but there was an uncharacteristic gentleness in her expression as she used another scrap from her shirt to mop the sweat from her sometimes unwilling partner's forehead.

"When you wake up, I'm going to have so many questions when you wake up, Agent Dolls."


End file.
